Finale (Part 3 of Another World)
by justanothergeekygirl
Summary: Pierce continues on with her dangerous life with the Winchesters. Cas has brought them to a safe place to hide while both heaven and hell search for Pierce. It's up to the two brothers to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! A new chapter in a new book. How are you liking Pierce's story so far? Thanks for following her up until here, it means a lot to both of us. **

**There are some change of POVs in this third installment because it's quite essential, I sorry.**

**Pierce's POV**

It's been a week and there has been no sign of angels coming our way. Even Castiel hasn't shown up since that time he showed us the place. The three of us are cooped up and restless. Also our food stock is running low, and Sam and Dean are now arguing over who is going grocery shopping.

While they are arguing, I hear some noises outside the cabin. I walk to the windows and draw back the curtains a little bit. I see a large group of people standing rather solemnly outside the protective circle.

"I don't think any of us will be going out today," I pipe up and cut in their bickering. "We've got company at the door."

They come to the window to see what I am talking about. There are not just men out there; a few women are standing there as well. They all seem to share the similar hunched back, fierce and deadly serious faces as Castiel's. I assume they are not humans.

"Angels are not all harps and halos, are they?" I comment.

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "Don't get on their bad side. They can fry your insides out." He sheaths a knife and goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"I'm just going to talk to them and see what they want," Dean shrugs. "You stay here and watch out for her, make sure there are no surprises planned for us."

We watch him walk out then we exchange looks. It's typical of Dean to take the lead like this, but his reckless attitude doesn't always get us what we want. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Dean's POV**

"Hey guys," I greet them. "What can I help you with?"

These angels are too serious. They just look at you with solemn expressions that don't ever change. No one should mess with them though. They might look like naïve things but they can kill in the most painful way ever.

The big guy in front talks. "Give us the girl," he demands.

"Wow, straight to the point," I comment. "No, sorry I can't do that."

Some hot chick walks up as close as she can while I stand within the protective circle Cas set out for us. She says, "Give us the girl and we will leave you alone."

"Let me think," I feign making a decision. "No. Why should I?"

The first guy answers, "She is a danger to this world and we must rid of the key. Now, give us the girl, Winchester and we will be on our way."

"You guys must have a problem with the English language," I throw back at them. "Which part of 'no' don't you understand? Now go before I stick this dagger in your chest." I show them the long silver blade that Cas gave to me.

They back off a little and I raise my eyebrows and urge them on, "Get lost, all of you."

"We will get the girl," the angel promises.

"Good luck with that," I smile.

They disappear and I hear a crash and a sharp scream from inside the cabin. I run in and see Sam wrestling with one person and Pierce trying to fight off another. How did they get in? This place is ridden with anti-angel spells. We also place salt everywhere, no demon or ghost should be able to come in.

The man who Pierce was fighting with has her held at knife point. He yells something and the fighting stops. "Just let us go, or else I'll run my knife along her neck."

"You can threaten us," I tell him. "But whoever you're working for wants her alive, you're not going to kill her."

He tightens his grip on his knife and she gives an involuntary whimper. Sam's opponent throws a punch at him out of the blue and they fight again. In the momentary confusion, Pierce's captive knocks her out and heads for the window they entered through. I stare helplessly as the man swings her over his shoulder. I start to wonder who he works for when his partner stops and looks at us with black eyes before following him out.

They were demons. Damn Crowley. I search for the break in the salt line. I find it at the windowsill. An animal came and scuffed it around, leaving a big enough space for demons to come in. They spotted the demon traps and avoided them.

I feel anger and frustration well up inside me. My jaw tenses up as I grip my teeth to keep from lashing out. I bunch my fists until my nails dig into my palm. I breathe out heavily. I look at Sam who is panting from his fight.

He makes a face and I lose it. "Son of a bitch," I yell, kicking the couch and positively stubbing my toe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierce's POV**

I wake up and find myself in a very uncomfortable position. My arms are suspended at a forty-five degree angle upwards and my weight seems to be pressing against the cold metal that holds them up. My legs are locked next to each other with roughly an inch of chain to move about. I cannot touch the ground even when I flex my feet and stretch my toes.

I look up at my arms that have pins and needles all over them now. I wriggle my fingers and strain against the cuffs on my wrists. The chains from the ceiling seem to be pull to their maximum and all I can do is swing like a pendulum. The rattling sounds of my struggling arouse my captor and he comes into sight.

I swell up with hatred when I see his dreadful face. "Crowley," I just maintain a civilized tone.

"Hello, my dear," he greets cheerily. "It's been a while, like three weeks," he laughs. "It's nice to see you again."

"I was looking forward to never seeing you again, really," I answer back.

His smile is absolutely sickening. "I wasn't planning on letting you go," he says, "but the Winchester boys got to you with the help from an angel, I heard."

"Nah, you heard wrongly," I shake my head. "The Winchesters are my angels," I laugh. "They'll come for me, I can promise you that."

"Not before I'm done with you," he promises. "Shall we get down to business and continue where we left off last time?"

"Bite me," I snarl.

He tsks, "That's not very nice. Looks like I have to punish you for bad behavior." He shows me the dreading tool that I wish to never see again.

"Sounds kinky," I comment, mustering as much sarcasm as I can to cover my fear.

He smiles, "Trust me, it's not." He aims and fires.

I scream with the agony it causes. My ribs feel like they're tearing apart and my lungs threaten to collapse. My heart twitches in its spot and gives out sparks of electricity to the rest of my body. The flashing images come too quick for me to interpret but I already know what they mean. The chant of the archaic spell rings in my ear in an almost deafening volume.

He lets go and it stops. He is frowning, which is good. He still hasn't gotten anything from me yet. He gestures and his assistant comes to him. Oh great, more torture. I struggle to get my breath back and when I do, I lose it again. I hang my head down to control my emotions.

Panting, I lift my chin and stare Crowley down. I'm suspended about a foot above the ground and it gives me a height advantage that is utterly useless. "Got anything?" I smile cheekily. I know I'm in for it, but the anger on Crowley's face is worth the ten seconds of torture.

I get what I deserve and find myself panting once again. I feel my necklace hang inside my shirt. The weight of it makes me feel so much safer. Crowley comes right in front of my face and snarls. He is still not getting anything from me and I want it to stay that way.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Crowley says slyly.

I give a little head shake. "Okay," I smile wryly, "what do you want to talk about? The weather's pretty nice lately, the sun is shining the birds are chirping."

"That smart tongue of yours is going to get you hurt one day," Crowley states. "But we can take our time," he shrugs, "The Winchesters won't be able to get to you anytime soon. I have my men surrounding this little space of ours in the middle of nowhere. We're quite underground, literally. This is one big basement underneath a flat empty spot with one trapdoor to get in and out of. Oh and for extra precautions, I put anti-angel spells up, too."

"I don't think that that has ever stopped them before," I point out. "They will come."

"Don't be so sure," Crowley mutters.

**Sam's POV**

"Cas! You come down here right now, you hear me?" Dean yells to the ceiling. He growls and puches some solid furniture.

"Dean," I try gently. "Dean, you have to calm down."

"Calm down? She's with Crowley and God knows what he would do to her," Dean says.

"I know," I soothe him from my vantage point on the couch as he paces and vents his anger on anything hard. "We're not helping her in any way by getting worked up. I say we find out where she is and work out a plan. It's only been a few hours, they can't be very far," I reason.

Pierce has been practically family to us now. Losing her the second time in a month is not a good feeling especially when our Dad promised hers to keep her safe. To Dean, family is everything and he will tear down heaven, earth and hell to save his family. As his brother and having been through a few life threatening situations myself, I know Dean will stop at nothing to get a loved one back.

Although his heart does drive him to do the impossible, his fiery temper is no good for anybody. It's not getting us anywhere and we are losing time. The faster we get to her, the better.

"Where are we going to start?" Dean asks. "They could have headed in any direction."

"You can try heading north," a voice says. Dean jumps back to reveal Cas standing there behind him, looking as serious as ever. "Crowley has her in an underground basement where an old factory building used to be."

"What happened to the building?" Dean asks in a calmer voice than the one he's been using since we lost Pierce.

"It's been demolished many years ago," Cas explains. "There is a trap door that leads to the basement."

Dean collects his keys and his duffel of weapons. I don't get up from my seat. I ask him, "Where are you going?"

"Well, you heard him," Dean shrugs. "Now we can go in and get her out, come on."

I shake my head, "I don't think Crowley's an idiot, Dean. He would have set up traps everywhere. He's probably waiting for us to come."

Cas nods, "It's true. There are demons circling a wide radius around the basement and anti-angel spells everywhere. We need a plan."

Dean sighs and leaves the door. He stands before us and lift his hands up, saying, "So what do we do?"

**Pierce's POV**

"That's one day gone," Crowley tells me. "How many more do you think it'll take for your dear boys to come?"

I don't answer him. I'm too exhausted to answer him. I feel numb all over and the strain of my body weight on my wrists are the least of my problems. It's been hours of blinding pain and soul tearing agony. Still, Crowley hasn't got what he wanted.

"You can have your fun," he tells his assistant. "Just make sure she's still breathing in the morning."

The lady demon chuckles as she stalks over with a whip in hand. I realize that my shorts will not be any help to null whatever she has in store for me. She raises the whip and I hear it sing before it cuts me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean's POV**

I am ready to kill an entire army of demons. Crowley has taken Pierce and I am this close from blowing a gasket. Cas and Sam are miraculously calm in this desperate situation. Sam is wearily watching the blade in my hand as I pace back and forth while we plan an escape.

"Where exactly is this place?" I ask.

Sam unfolds a map and Cas points to a plot of land in Nowheresville. The road from where we are to that place is a two hours long drive to the middle of nowhere. The plot of land alone is surrounded by thick forests that we would have to scale on foot. It is full of perfect hiding spots for demons.

"How did the demons get in, anyway?" I demand. "We had salt everywhere and demon traps all over the place."

"There was a strong wind that blew the salt away and they broke the traps," Sam explains.

I nod, pacing back and forth again. According to Cas, demons are patrolling all over and anti-angel spells are set within the area. We have to create a big enough diversion to draw all the demons away, especially Crowley. I scowl. This is going to be hard, not impossible, but hard.

The last time we busted her out, it was just one building and one dark corridor to the room. Now we have a few yards to cover. Cas can set out first and create a commotion to draw the demons to him and he'll lead them away somewhere. He and Sam can handle the demons while I go in and get her.

I tell about the plan and they think about it. It is the only good idea we have so far. There is a cave nearby that Cas can draw them into. We can draw a giant devil's trap inside the cave. Sam can exorcise them while they're trapped. Hopefully the cave is big enough to do that.

"What if it's not big enough?" Sam reasons. "There will a lot of them out there. One exorcism will not be enough."

"Kill them," I snarl.

The two of them stare at me with concerned yet understanding expressions. It's been days since the demons have taken her, I am blood thirsty.

**Pierce's POV**

"Day three," Crowley tells me smugly. "The Winchesters are nowhere in sight. How's that smart mouth of yours doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," I pant after another ordeal with Crowley's tool.

"You're lucky I didn't cut out your tongue, young lady," he sneers.

I smile as best as I can with my bruised face. "You need my tongue," I reply. "I'm not much use without it."

"So, you admit to knowing about the key," he growls, holding a knife against my throat.

"I never said that," I answer. "You can cut it out now if you like, but you wouldn't ever know whether or not I do have that certain piece of knowledge you want."

He snarls and points the thing at me again. I scream and arch my back off the wall as the agony of the flashing images and knowledge wash over me. At this point I can probably recite that spell if it didn't make me sick just thinking about it. The chant is still ringing in my head when he stops.

I cast my head down and watch his black polished shoes walk towards me. He pulls me up by my hair and draws his face close to mine. I can feel his ragged breath against my cheek. If I hadn't had an empty stomach, I would've puked from being so close to him. He is worse than any rotten body I've ever seen.

His lady assistant comes forward and whispers something in his ear. He raises his eyebrows, looking amused. He smiles nastily at me and says, "Looks like the cavalry has arrived. I have to see to this and take care of them personally." He looks to his assistant, "You watch her and make sure there's no funny business."

When he leaves, the demon advances and smiles toxically at me. "Just for the pleasure of seeing you in pain, I going to bleed you dry," she purrs. "It'll also stop you from escaping," she shrugs and laughs at her apparent joke. She wields her dagger and poises it on an unmarked part of my skin.

I grit my teeth as the shocks of pain registers in my brain. She carves my arms and slashes my stomach. I watch as my blood drips onto the already red stained cement floor. As my blood drains, so does my strength.

I already don't have enough energy as a result of no food and a few drops of water for three days. The physical abuse doesn't help, either. I have bruises on my face and limbs and probably my torso as well. I am striped with red lashes and cuts where the whip has landed on me. My fingers are almost useless to me now, having lost feeling in them a long time ago. My joints are so close to popping from their sockets. I think I might have cracked my head again because my hair is sticking to my face painfully and possibly soaked in blood.

Although my sarcastic façade still stands, my voice is hoarse and cracking from lack of water. I think I might also have a fever from the dehydration. Yelling your lungs out without water is not easy. My head feels heavy with all the stress it has gone through. My lungs can only just manage to work and my heart also feels lethargic. The loss of blood is making me dizzy and that's what bothers me most. It is constant agony and I cannot do anything to stop it.

She stops the slicing when she hears the clanking and squeaking of the trapdoor opening. Hope gives me enough strength to lift my head up to see who it is that's coming in. The demon retreats and hides in the shadows, waiting for ambush. I see the moonlight shining in a square below the opening and the silhouette of the person on the ladder.

I recognize it and can't help break into a smile. I see his broad shoulders and bowlegs and short cropped hair. He lands and turns around, his hard expression softening when he sees me. I smile even wider to show that I'm okay but he doesn't take it. Deep inside I'm also relieved. I was so close to thinking I'll never see those candy apple green eyes again.

"Hey, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?" He whispers hurriedly.

"Dean," I whisper before my energy is officially drained and I drop my head but he holds my chin up so we can keep eye contact.

"Look at me," he urges. "Don't pass out, okay? We're gonna get you out in no time."

He moves to figure out the lock on my chains but I see the demon lady creeping up behind him with her dagger in the air. A rush of fear floods me and I try to make a sound but my voice fails me. He sees the fear in my eyes and spin around just in time.

She strike but he stops it. Locked together, they wrestle to push the dagger in the opposite direction. He sends a sweeping kick that floors the demon but she manages to take him along. She gets on top and aims her dagger again. Dean rolls away and her dagger misses him by a close inch. In the second of surprise, Dean disarms the demon and pins her down.

He quickly grabs the dagger and plunges it into her chest. She twitches as if it was an electric shock and a yellow glow reveals her skeleton inside. It is exactly like how my mother was when Dad stabbed her. The yellow fades back to nothing and Dean pulls out the dagger. Catching his breath back, he runs to me and work the cuffs.

He starts with the ones on my ankles then the ones on my wrist. He eases me onto the ground and I'm glad to feel the floor again but my loss of blood gets to me and I crumple. He catches me by the waist and supports me. I find enough strength in my fingers to clutch onto his shirt. My feet aren't working at the moment, though.

He mostly carries me to the ladder before stopping to figure out his next move. He bends down and pulls my arms around his neck. "Alright," he grunts, "you think you have it in you to hold on until we get out of this hole?"

I nod weakly and wrap my arms around his shoulder. I use most of my strength and even then I feel like I might lose my grip with a tiny shake. Making sure I'm secure on his back, he starts scaling the ladder. With each step, I can feel his muscles moving beneath me. Like a lost child reunited with her father, I hold on as tight as I can and rest my heavy head against his neck. I feel the coolness of his shirt against my sore cheek. The short bristles at the nape of his neck presses on my tangled hair.

I feel the draft of the cool night breeze when we reach the top of the ladder. He sets me gently down on the ground so he can rest. He rests my head against his chest in that moment and supports my back. Getting his breath back, he dials a number and talk into the phone.

"I got her," He reports.

He hangs up and lifts me up bridal style. After a few steps, someone comes up beside him and I see that it is Sam. He takes Dean's dagger and wields it. Looking cautiously around as we move, Sam occasionally glances at me.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks.

"She's still breathing," Dean grunts. "But she's not going to hold on much longer. Where's Cas?"

"Holding off the demons," Sam replies. "He's dealing with Crowley."

"Yeah I figured," Dean mutters.

I start to feel very exhausted and sleep is so tempting. I blink slowly, closing my eyes for seconds at a time. Dean sees me fighting consciousness and speeds up his pace.

"Hey," he says in a low soothing voice, "we're almost to the car. I need you to not sleep until we get you safe, okay?"

I make a weak noise that I'm not too sure of its meaning. Dean continues to talk to me even when I can hear him labour to breathe. He just keeps on muttering things to keep me awake. I try my best to fight it. I look at Sam who is running beside Dean.

Sam catches my eye and he says, "You have to stay awake, Pierce. You can do it. We're almost there."

We reach the car and Dean sets me down again. I savour the leather seats I have always thought were a bit hard. After the walls, it feels like soft pillows and I struggle to stay awake. Sam gets in driver's seat and Dean gets in with me in the back.

"Cas!" Dean calls out into the night.

Cas appears out of nowhere and gets in shotgun. He looks at me with sad, blue eyes as Sam guns the engine. We speed off down the road with nothing stopping us. Dean holds me up against him so he can keep me awake when sleep comes knocking at my door.

After a painfully long drive, we are back at the cabin and Dean sets me down on my bed. My visions have become blurry and everything seems to be in slow motion. I barely register Dean holding me tight and shaking me awake.

Cas stands over me and rests his hand on my head. A wave of calmness washes through me and I realize that my wounds no longer hurt. Cas has healed me. I feel slightly more awake now that my blood level has been replenished and injuries repaired.

I still feel tired from all the mental exhaustion and I need the sleep. Once deciding that it is okay for me to fall asleep now, Dean lays me down on my soft pillows. The comfort is so overwhelming that it hurts me and tears brim my eyes. I blink once and the world is black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is all Pierce's POV until it is stated. Enjoy.**

I wake up and groan. I feel rested though still a bit tired. I find that I am cured of my fever as well as my dehydration. Physically, I may be healed but spiritually, there is no angel powerful enough to rejuvenate me. That one will take time to return to normal again.

I get up and stretch. The sun is shining in and birds are chirping outside. It seems just perfect. I shuffle out of my room to where I can see Dean and Sam sitting in front of the fireplace now with just a flickering bit of splinter left. I stop just short of the couch and they look up to see me.

I smile giddily, glad that everything so far seems real. "Hey guys," I whisper, my voice hoarse with fatigue.

They jump up and walk towards me. Although I was rested, walking to the living room seemed to have tired me out. I sway on my feet and they both catch me just before my knees come in contact with the floor. I clutch their arms for support, losing my smile for a split second while I gain back some balance.

"Do you have something against staying in one spot when you're sick?" Dean asks a bit gruffly.

I ignore his question and mutter, "Can I have some water?"

Dean sighs and makes a big show of walking to the kitchenette while Sam shifts to support me better. Sam leads me to the sofa and I sit down. I look at him as sits on my left with sadness in his puppy dog eyes. I notice him watching me and I cock my head questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?"

He shakes his head and smiles at me sadly. "I'm sorry," he says huskily. "I failed."

"Failed to do what?"

"I failed to keep you safe like I promised to," he answers. "I should've been more careful and kept you closer." He chuckles half-heartedly, saying, "I'm a terrible big brother."

"Don't be silly," I scoff. "I think you're a great big brother. You couldn't have stopped the demons. It's not your fault."

I look into his bright blue eyes that are brimming with tears. He smiles but somehow it doesn't reach his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a hug. He sighs and wraps his arms around me. He rests his head on my shoulder and it lies there heavily as if being weighed down by all his guilt. An unexplainable feeling washes through me and I pull even closer.

I feel like a small child who just got reunited with her family after getting lost in a shopping mall. I realize that this is true. They are family. Some hunters abandon family and emotions to excel in their job but the Winchesters strive when they are together. I need my Winchester boys. Without them, I will never survive.

Dean comes with a glass of water and sees me and Sam hugging. He stops in front of us and raises an eyebrow at me. He opens his arms and say, "Hey, don't I get a hug?"

I let go of Sam and hug Dean by the waist as if he's my favourite teddy bear. I squeeze as hard as I can and he groans before patting my head. "I love you guys so much," I say.

"Love you, too, kiddo," Dean grunts. "But could you try to not kill me?"

I giggle and let go. Dean passes me the glass of water. I thank him and drink it, smiling at my little family.

After dinner, we sit before the fireplace and the happy laughter is still lingering like smoke. We laugh and joke and talk about silly things. I put up a front for their sakes, but worry is brewing inside me. My smile gets more and more distant as Sam and Dean empties more and more bottles of beer.

I start thinking about the torture I've been through. How much more of it do I have to endure? I may have put up a strong façade, but the pain was nowhere near fun. I trust Sam and Dean with my life, but sometimes the bad guys will get lucky and I'll be chained up once again. They can keep on saving me and we can keep on having these touching moments but that doesn't stop the inevitable.

I don't even know what they have done to this cabin. How do they even know it's safe? Is it even safe? I think about facing Crowley again. I can't do it. I don't know how much longer I will hold up. One day, I might break and tell him everything I know. I don't know everything yet, but the last few days with Crowley had opened up a few more windows to the subject.

I can pretty much write down all the ingredients needed and all the steps of the ritual. I can almost recite the spell out perfectly if I wasn't so bad at memorizing words. It puzzles me how Crowley can't get into my head or heart or wherever the secret is being kept. I reach for my pendant out of pure habit when it strikes me.

I look down at my pendant in new wonder. This is the answer. This is why Crowley can't get the secret from me. It kept secret caged inside me. Castiel had said that it would hide the secret. Maybe that's what he meant. I grip on to it tight, looking beyond the fire in front of me.

"Pierce?" Sam calls waving a hand before my eyes.

"Hmm?" I look up and he raises an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head. "I'm just wondering about the ward on my necklace, is all." I call out to Cas and he appears out of nowhere.

I hold up my pendant and ask, "Does this block the secret from getting out?"

He shakes his head, replying, "No, the necklace I gave you when you were an infant is a ward. It makes it harder for anyone to track you down. The secret is kept safe by the power of the Key alone. It does not want to be found."

"So I can only give the secret out willingly?" I ask.

Cas nods once, "Yes, only you can reveal the secret. But the Key does equip its holder a stronger will, it will not let you give up its secrets easily. Crowley can torture you anyway he likes, the secret will not be uncovered unless it is happy with the circumstances you are revealing it in. I have heard legends about the Key, it's very fussy."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. So even if I break, nobody would get to the secret. Although I feel some weight lift off my shoulders, I take a look at Sam and Dean and neither of them looks too happy about what Cas had said. I would face great amounts of torture and nothing can stop it, even them. They know that, I can sense it. I can see the helplessness in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since my second abduction and we are out and about once again. Cas didn't really approve of it but I didn't want to stay at home with an angel watching my butt and the boys persuaded him that staying at home alone is not good either. So I am back in action and currently running away from the police.

It's a usual salt and burn case and we were just done with it. Unfortunately, we were entering a no trespassing area when someone alerted the local police. So far, it is the stupidest downfall I have faced yet. We bolted and found ourselves having to split up at one point.

I can't get caught; it'll prove dangerous for me. Life threatening, you might say. I don't have records in this country because we never bothered to get any paperwork done for my legitimacy of walking around in the US. The procedure would've taken too much time and we would enter the radar, which is obviously not advisable.

If I get caught, they would dig up records from around the world. I would be put under a human trafficking case, Sam and Dean would face those charges and I'll be on my way across the globe before you can perform an exorcism. Unless Cas can find me and send me back here, there's no way I'll survive. Even if he could, it'll be a race between him and the rest of the supernatural world to get to me.

Back in the middle of the private forest ground, Dean shoves me in one direction as we run away from the flashlights shining between trees. We reach a bush and he pushes me down behind it before running off further because the light had caught him. Now I am alone in the dark woods with the sound of running men all around me. I don't even know where Sam is.

"Stay low and head for the car," Dean had hissed at me before he ran off.

I crouch and circle the bush as police men ran past without even looking in my direction. I was panting from the run and the adrenaline rush. I hold my breath until the police is out of ear shot and I could no longer see their torchlights. Checking that the coast is clear, I get up and bolt for the car.

It is parked hidden in a denser part of the trees near the entrance to this place. I vaguely remember the way back, the place is dark but I can just make out the street lamps. I slow to a jog when I near the road and follow it until I see the Impala beneath the fallen branches. I realize that I am the only one here so I lean against the car to catch my breath while waiting.

Embracing my solace of the quietness, I close my eyes and listen to the cricket sounds and frog songs and rest from the chaos. We have solved the case and now I just look forward to getting to the motel and catching some shut eye. A small sense of fear creeps into me once I have rested from the running. Just to be sure, I check my pistol for bullets and see that I only have three shots left in. I groan because I can't get to the trunk to reload because the keys aren't with me.

I heft it in my hand, feeling slightly better, when I hear some rustling behind me. Turning around I aim my gun over the car roof and at the source of the sound. Sam bursts out from the bushes and raises his hands when he sees my gun. Apologizing, I lower my gun and he walks over to me.

"Where's Dean?" He asks. "He was with you, right?"

I shrug, "We got separated."

He nods, panting to catch his breath. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes," I reply. "What about Dean?"

"He'll be here soon," Sam assures me. "You don't happen to have the keys, do you?"

I shake my head no and mutter, "I guess we're stuck here."

"Hmm," Sam grunts before leaning against the car beside me. I get tired of standing and move to the front of the car and hoist myself onto the hood. Getting comfortable, I lean against the wind shield and close my eyes, depending on Sam to keep an eye out for me.

My nap wasn't successful as Dean pops up from nowhere panting and puffing. I hop off the hood and Sam tosses the bags in the back while Dean starts up the engines. I slide in the middle of the front seat because the duffels are taking up all of the back seat. They get in on both sides of me and we drive off.

"Did you lose the cops?" Sam asks Dean as Dean tensely drives onto the road.

"Yeah," he answers, "for a while. Let's get out of here before they find us."

I plop face down on the closest bed in the motel room and moan happily into it. The job was taxing and I haven't slept well for the past week or so. The running didn't help ease the tiredness. I flip over and stretch on the bed like a cat. Sam and Dean move around to set their bags down.

"So I take it one of us will have to sleep on the floor this time?" Dean asks.

I nod, "Yep, nobody's moving me from this spot."

"If you say so," Sam chuckles.

"I'll punch you if you move me," I promise them. I don't break promises and they know it.

I close my eyes and go to sleep without bothering to change or even take off my socks. Just as I am at the height of contentment, a flash of white hot pain sears through my chest. The pain overwhelms me and I start to get visions yet again. They haven't bothered me for so long. I don't understand why it's starting now.


	6. Chapter 6

The whispers of the chant get more and more audible and yet another ingredient or step of the ritual is revealed to me. The images fade enough for me to see both Sam and Dean holding me as I writhe in pain. Then it starts again, a repeat of the last image as if it's waiting for me to comprehend before moving on. I don't want to comprehend anything. I don't want to know anything. I want to be rid of this burden. I want to forget everything I have learnt.

I clutch my sides in pain, gasping for air as I try to not scream out like I'm being kidnapped. I bend over and two strong arms support me from the front while two more rest comfortingly on my back. The pain gets too much and drops of tears escape my tear ducts. Before I know it, the image and noises are gone but the ghosts of the pain still lingers.

I gasp and clutch to someone's arm for support as I gain back my senses. I feel a sting on my cheek and I wipe it to find that it's wet. I forgot I was crying. I recognize them as tears of pain and agony that I had sometimes shed during those torture sessions with Crowley. There's no stopping the tears though, they just pour soundlessly.

"I'll get her some water," Sam says.

I feel a pair of hands leave me and I lean into Dean. They have had this happen often enough to know how to handle my recovering from visions. I always feel faint and tired after visions because not only are they agony to endure, I also am emotionally drained as a result. I haven't been having visions for a while now, even after they rescued me the second time I didn't have them. I don't know why they suddenly occur again. Sam hands me a bottle of water and I lift it gingerly to my lips. The water eases my throat and I hum to test out my voice.

"Feeling better?" Dean asks after a few moments.

I nod, "Yeah, much better. Thanks." I pull away and lean against the headboard with my eyelids half closed. "I just need sleep," I mutter. I close my eyes and the torrent of silent tears fall once more. Sometimes I wish I could just be rid of this cursed thing. In my depressed state, I think of my father and wonder if he's safe out there by himself so far away. They know I'm the one with the key, they shouldn't bother him anymore. I think of my mother who was unaware of anything and died because a demon had possessed her. I think of my home and I think about how much I miss it. I drift off listening to the steady drops of my tears on the pillow.

I awake to the hushed sounds of snoring. The room is dark and the only light source is the neon signboard of the motel outside the window. I get up from my bed and tiptoe to the coffee table so I don't wake them up. Sleep doesn't come by very often for them and they deserve whatever rest they got.

I pour myself a mug of water then proceed to sit on the hard wooden chair at the table. I feel wide awake though still mentally tired even though the sky is still black. I bring my knees up to my chest and perch curled up on the chair, leaning against the cool window of the room. Outside, the place is quiet and only one or two cars drive past.

I can't hold on for much longer. The knowledge inside me is dangerous and can very well bring up the second apocalypse. No one should know about the Summoning key and its rituals. It shouldn't have even been created in the first place. I don't know who is the blood thirsty guy who did or why he did it. All I know is I will break and I will let the secret out. I know I will. I maybe a gifted liar but everybody has their weak spot. I wish I could just die and get it over with.

That's the worst part yet. I can't die. I am the sacrifice needed for the ritual. I am the Key. No demon wants me dead. At least, until I tell them about the Key. I am also not strong enough to kill myself. For that, I grant myself total moronship.

I groan into my hoodie sleeve, feeling frustration course through me. I am a useless piece of junk. I am just a tool to create chaos on earth. Other than that, I am nothing. It is pointless keeping me alive. I don't know why the boys protect me still. They could just kill me and get it over with, one less burden for the two of them.

I hear a flutter and look up to see Cas standing in front of me. I jump and hit several things, resulting in a loud sound that wakes both Sam and Dean up. They both jerk up from sleep but relax after they see who our visitor is.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean groans. "We need sleep." He notices me sitting by the window and asks, "What are you doing awake?"

"Just getting something to drink," I shrug.

Sam and Dean continue to awaken themselves as Cas says in his usual gravely tone, "This is important. It's not safe here for you. Demons have caught your scent and you have to move now."

Sam and Dean get up and pull on their jackets. We pack to leave and Cas tags along with us. We drive out of the car park and onto the highway. The ride is quiet as Dean and Sam are still groggy. Dean scowls as he focuses on the dark, empty road ahead.

"Is there some place you set up for us again?" Dean asks Cas. "Hopefully it's little safer than the last bunker."

"There's a building," Cas answers. "It used to be an army base, it should be safe."

By the time we got there, it is already daybreak. Birds are chirping in the trees on the hills. Cas directs us to a small little entrance on the side of a mount. It is a solid metal door that slides smoothly open when Sam pushes it. Inside, there is a circular hall leading to several doors and a large library with a large, solid wood table. The place is comfortable and even the boys looks impressed with it.

I touch the walls of solid brick that are cool to the touch. The place is old but well-kept with lush carpets in the middle of the floor. We walk around the circular hall and explore each room. There are many bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a cellar full of weapons. I feel safe in here with all its solidness and electricity.

"Home sweet home," I remark.

We settle in and get a room each just like we did in the cabin. Dean is more than comfortable in this bunker, already walking around in robes that he found somewhere. Cas watched over the place as the three of us grabbed a couple hours of sleep. When we woke, he went to keep the demons off our scent for a little longer. So we spent our days in comfort and a sense of security.


	7. Chapter 7

**This first half of the chapter is a little something user what-evers-good suggested. Enjoy! :) I apologise if it's not as funny as it should be.**

I wake up one morning in the bunker with a familiar sensation below my waist and a feeling of dread. Oh, no, please don't let it be. I gingerly peel back my blanket and peek at the white sheets I have been sleeping on. Now it isn't white anymore, the patch where my butt has spent the night is stained crimson. I groan and pray I don't run into the boys on the way to the bathroom.

I wrap myself up in a bathrobe and take a small peep down the corridor to see if Dean and Sam are still sleeping. I hear twin snores echo down the walkway and dash straight to the bathroom. I breathe a sigh of relief when I close the bathroom door behind me but it is short lived as I realize that I've run out of pads and tampons. Feeling frustrated, I let out an inhumane sound somewhere between a shout and a wail. My reactions wake somebody up.

"Pierce?" Sam calls out. I hear his running footsteps head towards my bedroom. I hear him open the door and most probably see my bloodstained sheets because I hadn't bothered covering up. "Pierce, where are you?"

"I'm in here!" I yell from behind the bathroom door.

"Are you okay? There's blood all over your bed and you yelled and…"

"I'm fine," I cut in his words. "It's just-"

"Sam? What are you doing over there?" Dean's voice travels to my ears. He, too, notices the bloody mess in my room. "Where's Pierce? What happened?"

"I don't know, I heard her scream and her bed is covered in blood. She's inside the bathroom and I think she's hurt."

Dean bangs the door and shouts, "Pierce! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Open the door!"

Great, the two best hunters in the nation are currently panicking over a period. This is embarrassing, I think I might hide in here until I die of starvation. I pluck up the strength to shout through the door again.

"Guys, I'm fine," I tell them. "It's just that time of the month."

It goes quiet outside.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I'm having my period," I tell them straight as they would never get it if I beat around the bush any longer. "I've run out of supplies, could one of you go and get some?"

"Uh okay," Sam starts out awkwardly. "Dean, do you wanna do it?"

"No!" Dean protests. "You go do it, you're better at all these girly things."

The brothers bicker outside and all I can do is sit down on the toilet and bleed out my privates whilst feeling my patience thin as my stomach cramps intensify. After a particularly painful squeeze, I groan and decide to put a stop to their petty argument.

"Could one of you just GO AND GET ME SOME BLOODY PADS BEFORE I BLEED MYSELF DRY?" I burst out and they go quiet. I hear more shuffling and groaning before one of them shuffles off to go run that errand. I breathe out a huff of frustrated air.

"Pierce?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Yes?" I reply sharply.

"…Is there anything else I can do to help?"

I soften my tone and say, "It's fine. Could you go and get some hot tea ready for me? I'll need it when I get out."

It has been a while and we let our guard down as much as habit let us. I read every other book I find interesting in the library while Sam tracks demonic omens around the area. Dean just spends his days laughing at us as he walks around waving any new weapon he found. Life is peaceful and it is great.

All the peacefulness comes to an end, of course. It has been two whole months of nothing except the occasional salt and burn case which either Sam or Dean would go out and do. I have been grounded to keep me safe and now we have been discovered.

First, the EMF goes wild and the lights flash. All three of our faces drain of colour at the signs of supernatural beings nearby. Cas hasn't been in since the other day he came in to check on us. Anything could've happened since then. I hope he's okay.

The group of five demons comes in and announces their arrival with more sparks flying from the lights. I reach for the angel blade Cas gave me once. I have kept it on my belt for emergencies like this. Sam and Dean shove me behind them and get between me and the demons.

"Hello, boys," the lead demon greets smugly. "How's babysitting going?"

"How did you find us?" Sam growls.

"It was difficult," the demon admits. "But when there's a will, there's a way."

"Where's Cas?" Dean demands.

"Your pretty angel is still safe," the demon replies with a wave of his hand. "For now."

"Don't hurt him," I blurt out. I don't want anybody hurt because of me.

The demon cocks his head to look around Sam's body and at me. He smiles sinisterly, "Oh hello, pretty girl. We've been looking for you. Now if you would just follow us, we would be on our way."

"Over my dead body," Dean snarls.

The demons eyes flashes black and his smile spread to a grin, "With pleasure."

The other demons pounce on Sam and Dean while the leader laughs. I stand helplessly as I watch them struggle against the demons. Six bodies are being tossed around the library and hall. The sounds of grunts and pounding fill the room, punctuated by the laughter of the sick bastard standing across the room. The leader catches my eye and walks over to me.

"Now come," he holds out a hand as he towers over me. "We have a date with the king of hell."

"Don't go with him," Dean shouts before doubling over from a punch in the gut.

I look to him then back to the demon. He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere," I say firmly.

"I'm afraid I have to insist," the demon says.

Out of anger from the sounds of the boys' struggling, I swing a punch at the demon. The force of my punch snaps the demon's head sharply to the side. He drops the smile and returns the attack. I block it and deliver another. During one dodge, I manage to grab my blade and slash a long cut along his arm. He roars with pain before turning into the full-fledged monster he really is. With a flick, he sends me flying into a solid wall. The impact fazes me for a while and I stay bent on the floor while I get my breath back. I hear roars of agony and look to where both Sam and Dean had managed to stab a demon each.

"Angel blades?" The lead demon pouts, "That's hardly fair."

He lifts me up the wall with a choking grasp without actually touching me. I feel my feet lift off the ground and I clutch on to my dagger as tight as I can. It is my only weapon right now. The demon notices and throws it across the room. He shakes his head and tsks smugly but he is interrupted by Sam who killed both his attackers and slashes him across the back. In that loss of concentration, I drop back to the ground and land in a heap.

I get up to see Sam wrestling the demon. He is struggling so I join in and help him. We drive him into a corner and fight him there. The demon is so powerful that even the both of us could barely hold him. Out of nowhere, I hear Dean shout a warning a little too late. I turn around and I feel the unmistakable pain in my left kidney. I stop fighting and look down to see a blade sticking out of my stomach. I smile serenely because it's the same place I was first shot so long ago by another demon.

Everyone is in shock. I look at the demon we were just fighting. He is staring wide-eyed at my wound and at his last remaining companion. I turn around to see the other demon's equally shocked face. Neither of them is as shocked as Sam and Dean's.

"You killed her!" the leader demon exclaims. "Our orders were to keep her alive! We have to go."

"Oh no you're not going anywhere," Dean growls before driving his blade into the skull of the demon that stabbed me. Sam follows his lead and kills the leader in a single swipe across the throat. They both collapse to the ground.

They look at their kills and I start to sway on my feet. Dean notices first and catches me before I fall. He carries me bridal style into my room. He lays me down as gently as he can in his panicked state. The stab wound goes doesn't go through but it is about as deep as that. I am spurting blood each time my body doubles over to fight the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get towels!" Dean orders Sam as I whimper. He returns his attention to me and soothes, "Shh, it's okay. Just put some pressure on it first, okay?"

It's useless. I have lost too much blood. I can hardly wretch with the pain as I struggle to breathe and keep my system moving. I can't do much else except look at my wound as Dean mumbles empty promises of me being able to survive this stab. He holds my hand over the wound to keep it from flowing out until Sam gets the towels. Sam tosses him the towels and he presses one onto the wound. I look at him with half-closed lids. He is still offering sweet nothings while Sam stands to the side helplessly.

"You're gonna be okay," Dean says. "Just hold this there, got it?"

"Dean," I croak. He stops and looks at me. I shake my head, "I'm not going to make it."

"No, no," Dean stutters. "Don't say that. You'll survive. This is nothing. We're going to patch you up and you'll be good again." The words he said seem to serve to comfort him more than me.

"I've lost too much blood," I tell him. I shake his hands that were in mine until he looks me in the eye again. "Dean, please stop."

He stops and looks at me with eyes that hold so much hope that I don't die. They look like those of a boy who is hoping his dog's going to be alright after being run over. I shake my head and watch the hope drain away from those green eyes. He breaks and bows his head. I lift one fast weakening hand to stroke the back of his head. I look at Sam who is crying silently in the corner. I smile forlornly at him before returning my focus back on our big brother.

"You have to let me die," I say. "Just let me die. I don't want any more of this, anyway. Dean," I gaze into his eyes again. "Will you let me do that? Let me go. It's not your fault. It's neither of yours. Don't be sorry. I have some time left," I tell them. "I just want to spend it with my two favourite boys in the world. Can you let me do that?"

They nod and I smile. We are silent for a while as Dean and Sam try to control their manly tears. I watch them and I feel sad. I will be leaving these two guys for the unknown. I am going to miss them as much as I miss my parents. I speak up once more.

"Guys," I start. They look up and I whimper, "I'm scared. Where do I go when I die?"

Dean takes his hands off mine and sit beside me. He kisses my temple and says, "With all you deserve, I think you'll go straight to heaven."

I chuckle and look at Sam. "Why are you standing all the way over there? Come here."

Sam walks over to us and sits on my other side. I take his hand in mine and notice how small I look beside him. I smile at him and he rests his forehead on the side of my head. I look down at my wound that is surrounded by my torn and blood soaked t-shirt. The blood has stopped spurting out and slows down to a steady flow. I realize that it doesn't really hurt anymore, it just make breathing a bit difficult.

Cas shows up looking worse for wear and he looks at me sadly, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep the demons away."

I shake my head, feeling my hair rustles against Dean's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Cas. You did the best you can."

One last jolt of pain shoots through me and I gasp for a ragged breath of air. Dean holds me even tight holding my head against his chest. Sam looks away to control his sobs. My time is coming near. My life is coming to a close. It may not have been along life, but it is my life and I'm happy with that. I smile into space, enjoying the embrace I am in as Dean presses more kisses on my temple.

Sam can't take it so he leaves my side and walks out of the room but not without one last squeeze of a hand. Cas follows him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Now it's just Dean and I. I turn my head to look up at him. He studies me with teary eyes and I see the pain I'm causing him. I take off my necklace and press it into his hand.

"Give it to Sam," I tell him. I toy with my bracelet on his wrist, and say, "It's just something to remember me by." I hear a sob and look at him. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He croaks.

"Are you crying?"

He chuckles, "I guess I am."

I smile, "I thought you said crying are for wussies."

He tries his best to smile but fails. I don't take my eyes off of him. He bends down and rests his forehead against mine. I can't make out anything anymore, the world is blurry so I just savour the sensation of his head against mine. My eyelids are fighting to close. I blink slowly and just listen to Dean's quiet sobs heaving in his chest. I can't fight it any more. I close my eyes one last time.

"Goodbye, Dean," I mumble.

**Dean's POV**

We stand before the bonfire. The three of us, Cas, Sam and me. We watch as her body burns with the wood. Sam is sobbing like a baby on my left while Cas stands silently on my right. I am frozen despite the heat of the fire. I feel the tears on my cheek but I don't sob and heave. I just stand there numb to the world, remembering the last moments with her.

Sam had given her hand one last squeeze before leaving the room and Cas follows him out. I was left alone to listen to her ragged breathing as she fought for her last breaths. She had looked at me with those round, black eyes that still held a little innocence in them that she could have been faking. Who knew?

"Are you crying?" She had asked me.

"I guess I am," I told her, chuckling to humour her.

"I thought you said crying are for wussies."

She closed her eyes wearily and mumbled, "Goodbye, Dean." I couldn't help but hold her tighter and to let my tears fall freely. In her last moments, she tried to keep it light and I tried but failed to give her one last smile. I couldn't speak, I couldn't say goodbye. All I could do is rest my head against hers until she faded away completely. It was so peaceful I almost hoped that she was only asleep but I know better.

Cas appeared accompanied by the sound of ruffling wings. He looked at me and said, "She is in a better place now."

I nodded wordlessly, accepting the fact that I only hold an empty body in my arms. Still I couldn't let go. I still held her body and kissed her silky black hair. Sam had to come in and ease her out of my grasp. Even then, I nearly put up a fight with him for taking her away. I know none of us liked it but she was dead and there's no coming back.

At least now, she is free from the burden her father had cursed her with. She can now live as she likes without fear for eternity. No more would she be haunted by those nightmares and visions. She is free now and hopefully happy. I remember every fun time we had and every not so fun time as well.

I finger mindlessly at the little string bracelet on my wrist. She put it there that night she comforted me after we rescued her and I never took it off. She had said that with this on, she would never really leave me. I choose to believe this for her sake. She was my little sister. She was the best little sister anyone could ever have. She was funny and smart, much stronger than she thought she was.

The embers die down and leave nothing but soot on the ground. I turn around and force myself to walk to the car. In the car, Sam is still crying. I reach into my pocket and fish out the pendant she wanted him to have.

"She wanted you to have this," I say. "Something to remember her by, she said."

"What about you? Did she give you anything?"

"Yeah, she did," I reply without elaborating. I start the car and drive off.

**Have I ever told you I have the worst pacing in the world? Yeah, well you get that now. I do hope you like Pierce's story even though she didn't last long. Yes, Dean cries once more, Sam has to endure Dean's grieving again and they both have one more life weighing down on their guilty hearts. I apologise for that. I will do my End Note and maybe talk a bit about Pierce and her little quirks. Please do leave a review for me, thank you. :) - JC**


	9. Author's End Note

**And this concludes the story of Pierce and the Summoning Key. There are some hole in the plot that I should tie up here and I will get to that sometime. In the meantime, here are some trivia about Pierce and the Another World series. **

**1. Pierce is almost completely based on one person I know in real life. Due to privacy purposes, I will not reveal more than that. **

**2. Pierce comes from Malaysia. Yes, that's where I live. If you don't know where it is, go to Google Maps.**

**3. Jessie (from the first part) is also somebody I know in real life. She was my classmate last year (it's our semester end hols at the moment) She's not as bad as the Jessie in the story, I just felt very uncreative while creating the character. **

**4. Demons have been following Pierce's father around since he released the key from its initial keeping place. They've been watching the family for years but to no avail. Cas has put up some very powerful wards and he is constantly on smiting duty. Just to keep baby Pierce safe.**

**5. Pierce spends about a year or so with the Winchesters. She only ever got to celebrate a birthday with them once (Dean's) before getting killed.***

**6. Pierce dies and goes to heaven because she is of no use to Crowley anymore for him to keep her within reach. **

**7. The Key is destroyed when Pierce died. Don't ask me how, I haven't made it up yet. **

**8. Cas pays Pierce regular visits in heaven. Sometimes she knows about it, sometimes she doesn't.***

**9. Brendon wonders what has happened to Pierce since they left town. He dates and everything but just can't help think about the mysterious girl with the weird back story.**

**10. Brendon moved out of town after the case to cope with the loss of his friends. He has since gone to college. **

**11. Pierce likes to pounce on Sam and Dean when she's bored. The mock combat serves as training as well as exercise. **

**12. Pierce does the nastiest pranks. Sam and Dean avoid playing pranks on her because payback might be too much to handle. **

**13. Pierce can cook really well. When Dean isn't making burgers, she makes Chinese food her mother taught her how to cook. **

**14. Pierce is a very good poker and blackjack player. She helps the boys with their income by playing in low lying gambling spots.**

**15. Starry nights and nights spent on a field are Pierce's favourite way to sleep.***

**I think 15 will do for now. All the ones marked with (*)s mean that they may be included in a little spin off I plan to make because I can't stop telling about Pierce's story. Even after she is dead. I was planning to call it Pierce's Heaven. They're a series of one shots about the boys and Pierce either remembering them or helping them out through Cas. I don't know. We'll have to see if it comes out.**


End file.
